Ikumi Tatsumaki
Ikumi Yuki (雪郁美, Yuki Ikumi, ''née '''Tatsumaki' (竜巻)) is a character created by Sir Aether. She was a kunoichi of Kirigakure and wife to Sanyu Kazan. Background Early Life Ikumi is the first and oldest daughter of the head of the Tatsumaki clan. Originally her father refused to allow her to join the academy, but after the birth of her younger sister and death of her mother her father agreed to let her into the academy. Soon after entering the academy Ikumi began to learn her clan's secret techniques and her father began grooming her to be the next head of the Tatsumaki clan despite being a girl (The Tatsumaki clan usually does not allow much freedom for women). During her time in the academy, Ikumi was one of the few kids who did not ignore or bully Sanyu. Two months after entering the academy she sees some other students throwing rocks at Sanyu. After chasing them away she is thanked by Sanyu before he leaves. Ikumi then decides to secretly follow him and witnesses him manipulating ice. Despite being told by her father that those with kekkei genkai are monsters and need to be killed. However Ikumi instead thinks of the ice as beautiful and tells Sanyu so. After this the two would regularly help each other train. Sometime later she and Sanyu would later beat up some students bullying Kūdō Hikage who was being made fun of for his feminine looks. Six months before the start of Part 1, Sanyu was severely injured on a mission and was hospitalized. While in the hospital she intercepted several members of her clan, including her father and sister trying to kill Sanyu. Ikumi then threatened everybody there, forcing them to retreat. She then summoned Inuwashi and Ōwashi to guard Sanyu while she was away. Personality Ikumi has been described as serious, yet dedicated person. Though she has few friends, she is very loyal those who she considers friends and comrades. She is also a kind person who sticks up for those that are bullied such as Sanyu and Kūdō. To others, Ikumi comes of as rude and blunt, especially those who just met her. Like Sanyu, Ikumi has a strong dislike for Konaha Shinobi due to being ambushed by a small squad of of them while on a mission. During her early childhood she desperately wished to be a shinobi, but her father would not allow her do to her at first due to her being a girl. Because of this she hates being considered weak because of her gender and tends to get angry when being called weak. Ikumi was one of the few people who tried to befriend Sanyu when they were in the academy. Despite little success she eventually became friends with him after beating up the kids who threw rocks at him. Eventually this friendship turned into love with Sanyu having similar feelings. She is very protective of him and tries to keep him out of harms way such as when trying to stop him from fighting her father. She even went as far to threaten her entire clan when her father ordered Sanyu's death. In battle Ikumi has been described to be very violent and prefers to finish fights quickly by goading her opponents into attacking her so that she can counter-attack. Appearance Ikumi is a light skinned woman with long, wavy violet colored hair and dark blue eyes. During her childhood she wore a plain white shirt with grey pants. After becoming a genin Ikumi began to wear a violet-grey full body suit with long, open sleeves. Inside these sleeves she would keep numerous hidden weapons. She also started letting her hair grow longer and strapped weapon holsters to her right thigh and wore finger-less gloves the same color as her suit. She also wears the Kirigakure forehead protector around her neck like a necklace. After becoming a jōnin Ikumi wore dark shinobi pants and sandals, along with a sleeveless black shirt with blue highlights under a slate grey flak jacket that possessed two scroll pouches. Her casual outfit consisted of a long-sleeve, aqua colored outfit with grey pants, along with a necklace of alternating black and white beads. Abilities As a member of the Tatsumaki, Ikumi's fighting style is Nintaijutsu. She is also very acrobatic and tends to move around a lot when in battle. Physical Prowess Reworking At a young age, Ikumi became known for her physical speed, having been the fastest in her Academy group and was considered one of the fastest shinobi of her generation in Kirigakure at the age of 15. Using her clan's hiden techniques, her speed only increased, allowing her to dodge ambush attacks, even while carrying somebody on her shoulders. While she admits that she is the fastest in her clan, her speed would be insufficient to outpace the Sharingan and that she was vastly inferior to the Fourth Hokage. Despite her age, Ikumi possessed tremendous physical strength, having surpassed her father just before the Fourth Shinobi World War. Her strength allowed her to easily lift stone blocks that both of her teammates struggled to lift together or even break through walls with a little extra effort Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Along with her physical capabilities, Ikumi is also skilled in wind and lightning-based techniques. Her signature technique is her clan's Wind Release Cloak and tornado-ninjutsu. Due to the Wind Release Cloak she is considered an expert of Nintaijutsu in Kirigakure. This technique can also be used for defense as it prevents opponents from grabbing her and can also blow away thrown projectiles. She has also shown to be able to utilize basic Lightning Release. Utilizing her clan's hiden techniques, she is able to create and manipulate tornadoes of various sizes for multiple purposes such as for offensive or defense purposes. Collaboration Techniques Ikumi was taught collaboration techniques by Inuwashi, combining her wind or lightning chakra with the affinities of Inuwashi and Ōwashi. Working with Inuwashi she can create electrified shuriken made of water that cause cutting damage and paralysis. While working with Owashi, she can a roaring tornado of fire that can incinerate anything in its way. Ikumi also works well with her two teammates, as with Sanyu they created the Tornado Water Dragon Bullet technique. However not much is currently known about her collaboration techniques with Kūdō. Her skills in working together with Sanyu were great enough that Kabuto wanted her and Sanyu killed so that he could reincarnate them. Other Skills Thanks to Sanyu, Ikumi is knowledgeable in the creation of several poisons and antidotes. In order to keep her long hair from being a burden in battle, she keeps poisoned senbon hidden within it. The poison on the senbon causes paralysis of the afflicted site within seconds. She is also knowledgeable about several types of genjutsu and how to counteract them. Status Part I Team Kazuki's Reunion Arc Black Medicine Arc Poisoned Water Arc Kinsango Reef Arc Terrorist Arc Traitor Arc Part II Three-Tails Arc Ikumi is seen along with Sanyu on a mission to locate and seal the Three-tails inside a jinchuriki before its location is discovered by others. Upon arriving at the lake it was in, Ikumi and Sanyu notice that the Three-tails has already been taken by the Akatsuki. The two then head back to Kirigakure to report their failure to the Mizukage. Five Kage Summit Ikumi is seen along with Sanyu wishing luck for Mei as she leaves for the Five Kage Summit. Later she is seen welcoming Mei back back to Kirigakure. Before leaving for the Land of Lightning, Ikumi and Sanyu talk about what they are going to do after the war. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation When the Fourth Shinobi World War began Ikumi was placed in the Second Division . Before moving out she expressed disappointment that she and Sanyu were not in the same division. She is later seen attacking several unearthed White Zetsu clones. Later Ikumi leaves with Kitsuchi to reinforce the First Division. Soon after arriving to the battlefield where the First Division is fighting, she locates Sanyu and destroys Sumire's Ice Clone that was about to kill him. After a short talk with Sumire, Ikumi and Sanyu eventually manage to wear out Sumire's Sage Mode. However before she and Sanyu can attack again Sumire uses the Secret Technique: Mist Transformation. Ikumi then manages to set up a tornado barrier right before Sumire's technique hit them. The two make a plan to seal Sumire, but before they could react, Sumire destroys the tornado with the Water Release: Water Hydra Bullet technique. Ikumi then retreats to the beach with Sanyu and covers him as he sets up the Rashinban Tanken. Ikumi then tricks Sumire into the boundaries, the Barrier: Four Corner Yang Formation technique is activated by Sanyu. Ikumi then expresses horror as Sanyu is dragged in to the still forming barrier and tries to save him, but is unable to before the barrier fully forms. Ikumi tries to break into the barrier to rescue Sanyu, but is repelled by it. When Sanyu does come out of the barrier, Ikumi expresses relief that he is ok and embraces him. Both of them continue then continue to fight the Akatsuki forces. Later after defeating Sumire, Ikumi is seen helping subdue Kakuzu and by nightfall, the rest of the Akatsuki forces have been dealt with. Before she could celebrate Tobi arrives on the battlefield with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. As the statue wrecked havoc Ikumi and Sanyu attack it with the Tornado Water Dragon Bullet technique only to see that it had no effect on the statue. After the statue and Tobi leave the battlefield Ikumi retreats as night begins to fall. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Ikumi later arrives at the battlefield where Naruto is fighting the Ten-tails along with the rest of the Second Division. Later she is seen backing Sanyu up as they prepare to attack the Ten-tails, but is repelled by the now fully matured Ten-tails that had escaped from the hole it was seemingly trapped in. Later as Tobi uses the Ten-tails as a medium for the Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Ikumi and several others are protected by Sanyu with a large scale Ice Dome. Later Ikumi expresses surprise when she is given some of Kurama's chakra and shows amazement on the extra strength she gets from it. Later after the Ten-tails creates multiple natural disasters, Ikumi helps form a defensive line to protect Naruto as he is being healed by Sakura. She later supplies Sanyu with chakra so that he can create an Ice Wall to augment the earth walls. Just as the tailed beast ball is about to break through the earthen walls it is teleported to the sea and Ikumi expresses surprise when the four previous Hokage join the battle. Ikumi then watches in awe as the Four Red Yang Formation is erected and the Ten-tails pinned. Ikumi summons Inuwashi and Ōwashi, then proceeds to charge the Ten-tails army of clones and attacks them, utilizing her Wind God Chakra Mode. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Later after Tobi becomes the Ten-tails jinchuriki, Ikumi expresses shock after he destroys the Four Red Yang Formation. Later after Tobi Sets up a tree and the Six Red Yang Formation, Ikumi is given Kurama's chakra and teleported by Minato outside the barrier before the Tailed Beast Balls explode. Later when the Ten-tails manifests its true form as the Shinju and starts absorbing chakra from the alliance, Ikumi is seen nimbly dodging the branches and cutting several people loose, including Sanyu. She and Inuwashi then transfer chakra to Sanyu, saving him from death, though he was still physically exhausted. Later she resumes her attack on the Shinju along with the rest of the Kiri shinobi while being led by Mei. She later joins with the rest of the Alliance in pulling the chakra out of Tobi and freeing the tailed beasts. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes After Guruguru ends the battle abruptly Ikumi is seen along with Sanyu looking at the moon with Madara's reflected dojutsu. Before she can do anything Ikumi is caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Inside of it she dreams that she is getting married to Sanyu with her father and sister's approval. Ultimately, Ikumi and the rest of the world were freed from the genjutsu by Naruto and Sasuke who ended the war. Blank Period Later after Naruto and Sasuke dispelled the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Ikumi was seen at a funeral for many Kirigakure shinobi, icluding those for Kūdō and Ao. About two months later, Ikumi gets married to Sanyu. The Last: Naruto the Movie Ikumi was unable to help destroy any of the meteorites from the falling moon due to being sick in the hospital at the time they started falling. Later after the crisis was averted, she greets Sanyu as he walks into her hospital room and tells him that she is alright after she sees how nervous his is. Sanyu Hiden: Frozen Resolve Some time after the events of The Last, Ikumi goes into labor at a hospital. After some time she gives birth to triplets just before Sanyu reaches her. However due to complications during the birth, Ikumi is dying and tells Sanyu to make sure that her children have a father growing up. After this Ikumi passes on, leaving behind a grief stricken Sanyu. Epilogue Years later, Ikumi was shown to have given birth to three children, Nashi, Shirako and Saizō. However, sometime after giving birth, Ikumi was revealed to have died, with her gravestone next to Kūdō's. Her children often come by to the stone to leave flowers while Sanyu tends to it. Relationships Sanyu Kazan Unlike most of her peers, Ikumi never ignored or insulted Sanyu while in the Academy, instead she wished to becomes friends with him. Upon her discovering his Kekkei Genkai, Ikumi did not grow to fear him instead becoming fast friends with him. Over the next few years this friendship became love even though her father forbade her to see him and threatened to have him killed. Eventually during a mission with Sanyu, the two were ambushed by 12 Konaha shinobi. Ikumi was willing to sacrifice herself to let Sanyu escape, though he refused to leave here. During the battle after Sanyu was severely injured, Ikumi flew into rage and managed to kill the remaining Konaha shinobi. She showed this rage and willingness to protect him when she discovered that her father had tried to order Sanyu's death. In Other Media Video Games Sanyu Kazan is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Ikumi's hobbies are Kirigami and Paper Marbling. **Ikumi wishes to fight Sanyu and her sister. **Ikumi's favorite foods are fresh leeks and baked fish, while her least favorite is red bean paste. **Ikumi has completed 204 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 53 C-rank, 79 B-rank, 42 A-rank, 20 S-rank. **Ikumi's favorite phrase is "". *Though not stated it is implied that Ikumi is not on good terms with her clan. *This page is a reboot of an old character of mine whose previous name was Sara Mankai. Reference * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421. Category:DRAFT